The present invention relates to a grooming tool and more particularly to a grooming tool which is vacuum cleaned while in use.
When a comb is employed to groom the hair of a pet such as a dog or a cat there will be an accumulation of loose hair some of which will be on the comb and some in the surrounding area.
Many attempts have been made over the years to deal with this problem, and devices presently in use or proposed are usually complicated and therefore expensive, or else are inefficient or ineffective. Some of these devices are reflected in the following United States Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,345 discloses a grooming tool connected to a vacuum cleaner which includes a scraping device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,829 shows a vacuum currycomb device with teeth surrounding the outside of a head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,808 describes a vacuum type loose hair remover with teeth surrounding a nozzle opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,885 discloses a pet brush with teeth surrounding an opening in a base member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,736 shows a grooming and cleaning device with a currycomb projecting from a head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,924 describes an animal grooming device with a toothed skirt surrounding a nozzle opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,460 teaches a portable vacuum cleaner for pets with teeth surrounding an opening.
Design patents 240,435, 244,712 and 307,067 show pet brushes or combs.
None of the preceding patents teaches the present invention.